ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nadakhan
Nadakhan is a Djinn and the captain of the Sky Pirates. He and his pirate crew once ruled the seas of Ninjago until he was trapped and locked up into the Teapot of Tyrahn, and his crew was trapped in other realms. Later on in the series, it is revealed that he yearns to trap the Ninja in the Djinn Blade, in order to use it to tear Ninjago apart in order to recreate Djinjago. After he is done tearing Ninjago apart, he plans to marry Nya (Once a Djinn Prince marries a person on Djinn Land, the particular wedded Djinn gains the power to grant himself unlimited wishes). Eventually Jay makes his final wish, which was that none of the events that had transpired never happened, this included Nadakhan's freedom from the Teapot of Tyrahn. History Background Nadakhan originated in Djinjago, the realm of the Djinn, where he was a prince of the royal house there. For centuries he was a thorn in his parents side and never quite learned how to become a good or respectable Djinn. So, When he couldn't make wishes for himself he decided to live a life of piracy, knowing that he wouldn't be welcomed back into Djinjago. He left Djinjago and went to Ninjago. At one point in Ninjago's history, he ruled the seas as a pirate captain, leading his crew of sky pirates on his ship, Misfortune's Keep. He and his crew were defeated by Captain Soto and his crew at the end of the era of the Stone Army. He was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn by Soto, and Captain Soto also somehow trapped his crew mates into the other realms. Hundreds of years later, he was freed by Clouse. Infamous Nadakhan was freed by Clouse after the Teapot of Tyrahn was found in a junk pile in Stiix, and he was summoned by Clouse, and granted him three wishes, where he manipulated Clouse into being trapped into the teapot through his broad wishes. Then he set out to find his pirate crew, where he came to Ninjago City and took on his human guise and stumbled up one of Cyrus Borg's devices, and used it to learn that the Ninja had the realm crystal, where he later shape-shifted as them and committed acts of crime to frame them, and later on appeared to Sensei Wu who then was trapped within the teapot. Public Enemy Number One Nadakhan visits Misako who has been chained and interrogated by the police forces and Nadakhan reveals that he has trapped Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Before trapping Misako as well, he tricks her into telling him where the realm crystal is. He goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and encounters many Nindroids. He defeats all of them using his powers and escapes with the realm crystal. In the end of the episode, he looks on top of a building at the arrested ninja and he sinisterly chuckles before using the crystal to traverse past the realms and retrieve his crew. Enkrypted After reuniting with his crew, Nadakhan decided to leave Ninjago and return to his home land, Djinjago, stating that pirates had been forgotten, and that it was better to be in a place where you're hated, than a place where you have been forgotten. When he arrived in Djinjago, he and his crew discovered that it was collapsing. He went to his father (Khanjikhan), and asked him why the realm was being destroyed. His father told him that "when one realm falls, the next falls apart", revealing the Cursed Realm's destruction. He then gave his son the Djinn Blade, and told him that the balance was in his hands. He left Djinjago, and sought out revenge on the Ninja. Misfortune Rising Nadakhan sought to trap the Ninja's souls in his Djinn Blade, but failed with Jay as he wished to be rich so to make Nya happy. His loophole didn't help either, as it turned out Jay was adopted and inherited the wealth of his birth-father, Cliff Gordon. Nadakhan then attempted to trap Jay's soul at Cliff Gordon's home, but failed again when Jay inadvertently wished himself to be occupied with Nya again. Nadakhan was encouraged to reunite the rest of his pirate crew by Flintlocke, and he and his pirate crew attacked Ninjago City to distract the Ninja, where he teleported Kai to a beach and tricked him into being trapped into the Djinn Blade. Nadakhan then ordered his crew to depart from Ninjago City, as he got what he came for, and somehow turned Ninjago into a chain of floating islands. On a Wish and a Prayer Once Nadakhan captured Kai, he set out to where all the floating pieces of Ninjago were. On the way, Flintlocke told Nadakhan that trust was the wind that blows both ways. Nadakhan told him that was the reason why he was showing them this, as they arrived where all the floating chunks of Ninjago were. Later he teleported to the boat the Ninja were using to travel to Tiger Widow Island, and eventually tricked Zane into the Sword of Souls. He later captures Jay and flies off in a flying dirigible. My Dinner With Nadakhan At night on Misfortune's Keep, he revealed to Jay that he only wants to recreate Djinjago out of the floating chunks of Ninjago so he can marry Nya on it, in order to gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes. Afterwards, he did all he could to "break" Jay's spirit and get him into the Sword of Souls, but failed every time. Wishmasters When the Sky Pirate crew managed to capture the rest of the Ninja, whom were attempting to rescue Jay and stop Nadakhan, the Djinn Prince attempted to convince Nya. Adamant and wary of his real intentions, she refused and only demanded her friends to be set free. Expecting this, the djinn accepted... by having them walk the plank in midair over the ocean while wearing their vengestone restraints. His manipulation turns back on him when Cole resorts to selfless wishing, like Jay's first wishing attempt, which works. The other Ninja minus Jay pick up on this, to great effect, making Nadakhan helpless to do anything. Eventually, Nya and Jay escape and Nadakhan forces Clancee to wish Cole and Lloyd into his sword and Flintlocke into returning Nya to him, or else. The Last Resort When Flintlocke tried to attempt a mutiny, Nadakhan struck him down and told Clancee that he was the new pirate in charge. Later he orders the sky pirates to capture Nya, and they succeed. Operation Land Ho! When the sky pirates arrive back in the newly reconstructed Djinjago, they set up the djinn wedding ceremony. Nya tells him that she thinks that she was foolish not to side with him before, Nadakhan believes this and walks to the wedding ceremony with her. The Way Back When Nadakhan finally married Nya, he banished Clancee, Doubloon and Monkey Wretch telling them that what Clancee said was true and he was right that the ceremony was only for himself. Later in the episode Flintlocke finally shoots Nadakhan with the poison of the Tiger Widow, but accidentally hits Nya in the process. Nya dies, but Jay then makes his final wish that the transpired events had never taken place to begin with and that the Teapot of Tyrahn was never found. This causes all the events of the season to erase to the point where Nadakhan was never released from his imprisonment by Clouse. Personality Nadakhan is shown to be sinister and manipulative, as he manipulated Clouse into getting trapped into the Teapot of Tyrahn through the three wishes he granted to him, but is confused by modern Ninjago, thinking that a technological device with the face of Cyrus Borg was another Djinn like him. He also is willing to do anything to reunite his pirate crew, going as far as to shapeshift as the Ninja to steal the realm crystal and commit various acts of crime, in order to frame them. He also doesn't take kindly to joking around, nor faced with a serious challenge, as he finds out when he meets the Blue Ninja. Since meeting him, Nadakhan has attempted everything in his abilities to defeat him, only to be met with frustration due to Jay's more positive and determined personality. The Ninja's devotion to the djinn's prime target Nya also adds fuel to the fire, also revealing Nadakhan to dislike any personal competition. As theorized by Misako and later on implied, Nadakhan was unable to grant wishes for himself, which would provide an enormous frustration with him due to being a Djinn. This, in turn, led him to become a pirate, taking what others had in order to compensate. At some point in his life of piracy, he learned of the ritual that would allow him to be given infinite wishes, and sought out with his crew to make it happen--only to be frustrated more when imprisoned by his pirate captain rival, Captain Soto of the Destiny's Bounty. Abilities and Powers Nadakhan is one of the most powerful villains the Ninja have faced. He is shown to have the ability to shapeshift into mortal beings, and also acquires their powers if they have any. He can also alter his own size, as shown when he made himself smaller when showing off the Teapot of Tyrahn to Misako. As a djinn, he also can teleport, and has the ability to grant three wishes to anyone he meets. He has also been shown to have extreme speed; the only rare times he is actually hit is by pure luck. He can also transfer himself into any piece of technology, as he impersonated Cyrus Borg on a computer which tricked the security droids, who were guarding the Realm Crystal. He also has the power to shoot out a yellow/purple ball of energy that would alter a person's form, as he shot one at Doubloon which altered his form. Once he married Nya, he acquired the power to grant himself infinite wishes, which turned into balls of black/purple energy. Some of these wishes included banishing Clancee, Doubloon and Monkey Wretch and also to replace Nya's consciousness with Dilara's. He also made five of himself for every Ninja, so the odds were stacked up against them. Despite his daunting power, he does have a few weaknesses, the main one being the venom of a Tiger Widow spider. According to a few knowledgeable people, a single drop of it was more than enough to kill a grown man in minutes, but can exhaust a djinn for a prolonged time. One other weakness lies in the very wishes he hears; no matter the wish that is spoken, he must grant it if he is within earshot. What is more, if said wish has a selfless intent, Nadakhan cannot twist it for his own benefit. Appearances Notes *A Djinn is a mythical being that grants someone three wishes. Nadakhan, however, uses this ability to turn their wishes into nightmares that will aid his power. Djinn is the traditional term for what is commonly known as a "genie." *Normally, a Djinn are beings of immense power. *Nadakhan is the sixth character in the series to have four arms, the others being; Samukai, Garmadon, Kozu, the Giant Stone Warrior, and The Overlord (in Garmadon's body). *His tail is a recolored version of the Ghost tail. *He is voiced by Scott McNeil, previously known for voicing Clouse and Karlof. *His love interest is Dilara, who reciprocated those feelings. *Djinns, like Nadakhan, can grant absolutely any wish and then manipulate it into a nightmare. The only things a Djinn cannot grant are things concerning love, death, additional wishes, and wishes for themselves. These rules, though, would be broken once a djinn prince marries. *Nadakhan had always wanted to make wishes for himself and didn't want to make wishes come true for others. In Djinjago, when he couldn't make wishes for himself, he decided to live a life of piracy in Ninjago so to gain things for himself. *Nadakhan is a boss in the final level of Ninjago Skybound Gallery FigNadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure Nadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan wielding Djinn Blade with fire. Naughtykhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure Khan.jpg Fig.jpg Nadakhan061.PNG TallKhan.jpg NadakhanTheTallTaleOfFlintlocke.PNG SkyNadakhan.png|In Ninjago Skybound Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Djinn Category:Sky Pirates Category:Skybound Category:Villains